


The First Time They Visit Purgatory

by Askook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, BAMF!Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Bar, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, Purgatory, Some Fluff, The gay bar tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askook/pseuds/Askook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic I thought I'd write. I'm no good at summaries... Dean finds himself in Purgatory Gay Bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hunt had gone all wrong. 

It wasn't one of those cut and dry hunts, where everyone walked away happy and everything was fine and dandy.

Three people had died. 

One of them had been a child. 

 

Dean didn't want to go back to motel. He couldn't just sit and stare at the crappy walls and wonder if he could have done more. 

He dropped Sam off at the motel and vaguely muttered something along the lines of "I'm going to the bar" . Then Dean drove until he saw the neon lights.   
Dean walked into the bar. He sighed as the smell of sweat, beer, and cheap perfume assaulted his nose; Almost smelled like home at that point. Dean knew he wouldn't be able to distinguish any one person until his eyes adjusted to the darkness, punctuated with a strobe light. He began pushing himself through the crowd. 

The bar was way more crowded than he was used to. In fact, it must have been a club by the amount of dancers. Dean found the drink bar and ordered himself a beer. He tried to flirt with the waitress, but she just gave him a funny look and moved on.   
'must not be interested' he thought. Dean swiveled in his stool to watch the dancers and maybe find someone to hook up with. He could really go for having someone suck his brains out through his dick. 

As he watched the dancers move to the pulsing music, Dean noticed an odd number of gay couples. When he noticed it, he discovered that he couldn't find a single straight couple among the dancers. Spinning on his stool, Dean grabbed the bars specials pamphlet. 

*Purgatory Gay Bar*

Dean laughed nervously. That would explain why the waitress had no interest in him. 

Dean leaned back on the bar and contemplated his options. He could get up and leave, and pretend that this never happened. Or... He could see if cake really was as good as pie. 

Before he could decide, a man about his age strutted up to him. He perched on the stool next to Dean and casually draped his arm across Dean's shoulders.   
Dean froze. He hadn't made up his mind yet! He- his mind short circuited when the man ran his finger down Dean's thigh. He put his mouth so close to Dean's ear that he could feel his warm breath, the man whispered "My name is Jason. What's yours?"   
Dean shot Jason an assessing look. He was startled to find the man had very blue eyes. Not as blue as Cas', but blue all the same. The similarities didn't end there. The man had spikey black hair, but while Cas' sex hair was unintentional, this man's was gelled just so.   
The man- Jason- ran his fingers over Dean's crotch. He felt panic set in, because Dean Winchester is not gay. Well... Maybe a little gay. But not for this man! Just as he was about to slip out from under the man's arm, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to find Cas, standing so close he could feel his body heat through all those layers.   
"Cas? " Dean was shocked. What was Cas doing here?   
Cas just narrowed his eyes at Jason. " I suggest you remove your arm from around Dean's shoulder. That is, if you want to keep that arm attached to your body." Cas deep, scratchy voice sent shivers through Dean's body.   
Jason turned to Dean, "This your boyfriend or something?"   
Before Dean could even open his mouth, he heard Cas say, "Yes, and you still haven't ceased touching him."  
Jason held up his hands in a defensive gesture before he wandered off to find a different man to take home. 

Dean turned toward his rescuer."Cas, what the hell are you doing here?"   
Cas gave him an assessing look with his too blue eyes.   
"You thought about me." he rumbled. "I usually ignore it unless your thoughts have intent, but then I felt immediate distress from you."   
Dean paled. Cas knew every time he thought about him? Did he know what he was thinking when he thought about him? Shitshitshit... Dean did not what to know if Cas heard his occasional fantasy.  
Dean tried to be smooth and asked, "So you only listen when I'm actually praying? Not just whenever I think your name?" his voice came out a little too high pitched to be smooth, but maybe Cas wouldn't notice with the music.   
Dean couldn't tell if the light changed, or if Cas' face turned red. "I've learned to... Tune you out if you are not praying." He paused, not meeting Dean's eyes. "Your thoughts are rather distracting sometimes."   
So Cas did know his fantasies. Or some of them at least. Dean had no idea what to do. He could just laugh it off, another human urge that meant nothing. But he wanted Cas. Dean had never denied it to himself, but had never acted on it (except a few times a week in the shower or a lonely bed) .   
Dean looked over at Cas. He was standing so stiff, like a soft tap on the forehead would send him tumbling to the ground. Without thinking, Dean reached out and rested his hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas slowly turned to look at his hand and let his eyes trail up Dean's arm, shoulder, and finally to his face. Dean swallowed hard. "Will you dance with me?" he heard himself ask. Panic set in. Not heterosexual panic. But the panic about asking for a dance with no lead up or second thought. What if he said no? What if he pulled away and zapped out of here? But Dean needn't of worried,because Cas gave him a jerky nod and let himself be pulled into the writhing mass of dancers.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled Cas to the edge of the dance floor where there was still room to move. He closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of the thumping music. It wasn't really his taste, but he was sure Sam would know the song. 

When he found the beat, Dean let himself start to sway and rock to the pulse of the music. He willed his shoulders to relax, and he moved them too. Dean knew he had a great ass, so he couldn't just not shake it a little bit, even if that's a bit girly. No one ever said that Dean Winchester wasn't a show off. 

Dean felt a slow smile tug at his lips as his body relaxed into the song. He hadn't danced like this since... Actually, he couldn't remember the last time. 

When Dean finally opened his eyes, he found that Cas was standing, stiff and unmoving, simply staring at Dean. Dean shouted over the music, "Come on buddy, you agreed to dance with me!" Cas shook his head gravely and started to sway a little- Completely off the beat. Dean sighed.  
Letting the music give him courage, Dean slipped behind Cas and placed his hands on Cas' hips. Cas started and turned his head to look at Dean. God those lips... Dean shook himself. He would not think about pinning Cas to the nearest hard surface, taking his face in his hands, and ravaging his mouth. Dean felt his dick twitch at the thought. Captivates by each other's eyes, neither heard that the song ended or realized that they hadn't been dancing. But the next song pulled Dean back to reality. 

Dean shouted his approval when Highway to Hell pumped though the speakers. He pulled Cas tight to his body and started swaying to the familiar words. It was strange, having a male body pressed against him, but not at all disagreeable. He tried to lose himself in the music, but something was nibbling at the back of his mind, something Cas had said. Leaning down a little bit to reach Cas' ear, he whispered, "Why did you tell that Jason that I'm your boyfriend?" He did not mean to me his lips touch Cas' ear when he spoke, but he felt Cas shiver at the touch and he wanted to do it again.  
"I could see in his mind all the dirty things he wanted to do to you," Cas rumbled and Dean could feel the vibrations where Cas was pressed against his chest. "I knew that was the only way to get him to stop touching you. I hope you don't mind."

Dean didn't mind, not really. Cas had a reason for it, so why should he mind? But Dean, intoxicated by music and the scent of Cas, couldn't let it drop there. He leaned in close again, this time letting his lips touch Cas' neck on every word. "That's not something friends do, Angel" he said and he felt Cas deflate against him. When Cas tried to pull away, Dean slammed him back against his chest, and this time, he let Cas feel his growing arousal. Again, he whispered in Cas' ear, "Does that mean you want to be more than friends?" he nipped at Cas' neck and felt the angel shiver. "Do you want to lay me down on the bar and claim me in front of everyone who thinks I could be theirs?" Dean felt Cas' breath hitch and he pulled him tighter against him, pushing his hard sex into the cleft of the angels ass. Cas let his head fall back against Dean's shoulder and he moaned lightly.  
Dean suddenly had an idea. Cas said that he could hear Dean whenever he thought his name. So very deliberately, Dean thought 'Cas' and felt a smug grin cross his face when the Angels eyes snapped open and met his own. Keeping the eye contact, Dean let his imagination run wild. He thought about picking Cas up in his arms right that moment, carrying him out to the impala, and laying him in the seat. That was all it took before Cas spun around in his arms, grabbed the front of his shirt, and yanked Dean down so Cas could attack his lips.  
Dean stood there for a moment, his arms up in a surprises gesture, unmoving from the suddenness of the kiss. Then he felt Cas run his tongue over Dean's lips and Dean sprung into action.  
Wrapping one arm around Cas' slim hips and the other hand making its way to his hair, Dean kissed back with just as much passion.  
Moments later, one of the dancers collided with them, jolting them apart and back into reality. Dean turned to glare at the man who bumped them, and was shocked to find Jason, the man who was trying to get in his pants not 20 minutes ago. Jason grinned up at him and said, "Owner doesn't like pda on the dance floor, sugar. Take it outside." and away he danced.  
Dean turned his gaze at Cas. He looked wrecked. His hair was messier than usual from Dean's eager fingers. His face was flushed and his eyes where predatory. Dean's dick twitched a little bit when he met his gaze. Cas stalked up to him with two fingers raised. Before dean knew what was happening, he was mojoed out beside the impala. Before he could adjust to the new light and silence, he was being slammed into the shiny black metal by a very frustrated, very horny angel.


End file.
